pendiente 247
by lupi-shine
Summary: Ellos deciden separarse por un tiempo, darse un respiro en la relación pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea...
1. Chapter 1

Pendiente 24/7

Perfectamente derecha, estricta y educada

Vestía como siempre una falda ajustada hasta las rodillas una blusa blanca unos zapatos de tacón medio y dos moños color rojo a los costados del cabello

Abogada como ninguna, que se pueda decir hasta ahora nunca perdió un caso

El…fuerte como ninguno, serio, romántico, firme y como siempre con el traje de la oficina que estaba conformado por una camisa blanca pantalón, etc. (en conclusión era traje)

Trabaja en una empresa de economía y negocios

Se despidieron con un beso, un "te extrañare" o tal vez, un "te amo", cada uno se subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia su trabajo

Otro día comenzaba…

* * *

Capitulo 1: por que elegiste derecha y no izquierda

Asuka kudou: mujer actualmente casada (como quisiera que no), ocupada con mucho trabajo y no libremente feliz

Izayoi sakamaki: hombre actualmente casado (como quisiera que no), ocupado con el trabajo y no felizmente libre

El punto es que estos dos no son ni felices ni libres pero para "no hacerse daño" no dicen nada

¿Romance imperfecto?

Si

¿Por que?

Porque el romance perfecto no existe

Tratando de no verse usan el trabajo como excusa

Horarios limitados

Felicidad oculta

Dependencia

¿El grano?

El grano es que ellos se aman pero no lo saben

Ellos piensan que todo va mal que se odian y fingen pero la verdad… la verdad no es esa

-"la llegue te espero con la cena preparada"-es lo que decía el texto que recibió la abogada

Eso no era nuevo ya que los dos trataban de que todo funcione a la perfección

Ya eran las nueve de la noche ambos estaban en la casa cenando

El tema era lo de siempre

Cosas triviales, rutinarias y etc.

¿Sabes?...la semana que viene…

¿Que pasa la semana que viene?

Tendré que viajar a Hong Kong por unas semanas

¿Cuántas?-"casi escupo la bebida" fue lo único que se cruzo por su mente

No se muy bien, quizá una y media… o dos

Esta bien-suspiro y levanto la cabeza hacia el techo-prométeme una cosa

¿Qué?

Que me dirás todo lo que me tendrás que decir antes de irte

¿Cómo que?

No se… últimamente noto una tensión extraña

Suspiro y bajo la cabeza- esta bien… te lo prometo

Muy bien-bajo la cabeza un poco y le sonrió

Empecemos ahora

"casi escupo la comida" fue lo único que se cruzo por su mente-de acuerdo pero no quiero que después me reclames

Esta bien

Mira amor te lo diré así de simple…creo que falta libertad en esta relación

Sonrió mucho mas-que suerte que lo dices

¿Por qué?

Por que yo pienso en eso todos los días y esto no puede seguir así

Wow lo directo no se le quitaba más

Continuara…

Espero sus reviews con ansias espero que les guste este nuevo fic


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar a leer lean esto por favor

Se que estuve ausente 1 mes y enserio perdón pero estuve dos semanas ocupada y otras dos sin internet

En este capitulo como recompensa pondré 3 capítulos ósea el capitulo 2, el 3 y el 4

Ósea que cuando salga el capitulo tres (la sig. semana) el capitulo no será el tres sino el 5

Otro aviso si empieza octubre y no termine este fic entonces

Continuare solamente ella! Los jueves y esta la actualizare los sábados hasta que la termine y si la termino y no termine la continuación de solamente ella! Entonces solamente ella! Se actualizara los sábados

Ante cualquier duda dejen sus reviews o mándenme un mail

Atte: lupi

* * *

Pendiente 24-7 ch2

Capitulo 2: libertad

El empresario se despidió de su mujer diciéndole que este viaje seria lo mejor que les puede haber pasado ya que así podrían descansar y analizar un poco las cosas

El hombre subió al avión despidiéndose por última vez de su mujer

Una vez que el avión arrancó la mujer esbozo una sonrisa al fin tendría tiempo libre y lo mejor de todo estas dos semanas no trabajaría porque no surgía ningún caso de suma importancia entonces se pidió vacaciones

Llego a la casa, se saco los zapatos, subió, se dirigió hacía el baño y se dio una larga ducha

Decidió salir recién cuando el agua se empezó a enfriar y sus dedos estaban hechos dos trapos

Se vistió simple con un vestido hasta las rodillas color blanco con flores pequeñas color carmesí, unas sandalias y un sombrero de verano con una cinta rojo vino con un moño

Puso algunas cosas en su cartera y salió a dar un paseo- que bueno que es verano-seguido de eso esbozo una sonrisa seguida de un suspiro

El empresario al bajar del avión después de un viaje de unas tres o cinco horas la verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta y estaba agotado

Lo primero que hizo fue pedir sus llaves en el hotel que la empresa le había pagado para el viaje

-buenos días señorita mi nombre es Izayoi sakamaki

-ah, buenos días señor Izayoi sakamaki usted es el empresario de el edificio de economías de Japón ¿no?

-si exactamente

-aquí tiene sus llaves señor-dijo la recepcionista entregándole las llaves del cuarto 108

-muchas gracias-la verdad es que Izayoi no estaba de humor pero la pobre mujer no tenia nada que ver

Tomo sus llaves subió hasta el piso 3 como le indico la mujer, buscó su cuarto y entro dejo las maletas en la punta de la cama, se saco sus zapatos y se tiro a dormir-¿Cómo estará Asuka?... no importa más tarde la llamare-dicho esto se quedo dormido

Iba caminando un tanto distraída y de pronto se chocó contra algo que pareció un tanto duro

* * *

Capitulo 3: reencuentro

-auch-se quejo un poco y miro hacia adelante y vio que una mujer alta, flaca, de pelo corto y castaño y por lo que se podía observar PLANA MUY PLANA

-lo siento-dijeron ambas en coro

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa estaba algo distraída-dijo Asuka ofreciéndoles su mano para ayudarla

-que casualidad yo también estaba distraída-esbozo una sonriso y acepto su mano

-mucho gusto me llamo Asuka… Asuka Kudou-

-¿Asuka Kudou?

-si exactamente, ahora que lo pienso te me haces conocida

-¿enserio eres Asuka?...Asuka soy yo Kasukabe You ¿me recuerdas? Fuimos juntas a la escuela

-¿You-chan? ¿Enserio eres tu? Wow estas tan… tan cambiada

-ni hablar de ti ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Que es de tu vida? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Esposo? cuéntamelo todo

Asuka sonrió algo nerviosa mientras le salía una gotita de la nuca, enserio había cambiado mucho-¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa, tomamos un té y de paso charlamos un rato?

-de acuerdo -dijo con tono ansioso

Asuka recordaba a You como una chica calmada, aunque ahora que lo piensa eran tres en ese grupo de mejores amigas, estaban ella, You y había otra. No importa, después le preguntaría a You

Llegaron a la enorme casa y You se quedo con cara de "me siento pobre alado tuyo"

-se nota que te va bien-comento You

-se puede decir que si-

-vamos, pasa-

-gracias-dijo algo un poco más tranquila

You se sentó en el sofá de la sala de invitados y admiro el lugar mientras Asuka preparaba te y unos dulces

Después de unos minutos Asuka volvió con una bandeja de dulces y con las bebidas (en este caso té)

-entonces cuéntame-dijo ansiosa You cuando Asuka se sentó en el sofá de enfrente

-bueno… veamos por donde empiezo… ah! Ya se-pensó y medito Asuka

-cuando terminamos nuestros estudios conocí a mi actual esposo Izayoi Sakamaki…-

-¿esposo? ¿Dónde esta? Yo no lo veo-You interrumpió la vida de Asuka

-el esta de viaje por negocios

-ohhh entonces sigue-You le sonrió como una niña pequeña esperando su dulce después de haber hecho sus deberes

Entonces Asuka prosiguió con su vida y cuando terminaron de contarse entre ellas cosas de sus vidas Asuka se entero de que You:

-tenia esposo

-trabajaba como veterinaria

-y estuvo viviendo unos años en la ciudad de Kioto

-oye You-

-¿que sucede?-

-recuerdas que en la escuela estábamos tu, yo y había otra chica más

-¿hablas de kurousagi?

-si de esa… no me acordaba de su nombre-sonrió algo nerviosa-¿sabes algo de ella?

-la ultima vez que la vi fue en un viaje que realice hace unos años a Hong Kong, me conto que ella estaba viviendo allí-

-que casualidad

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-es que mi esposo esta de viaje allí-

-oh genial tal vez se la encuentre-

-si pero no creo que la conozca-

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¿conocidos?

Izayoi se levanto de la cama se dirigió al baño y se tomo una ducha larga muy larga

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con unos jeans celestes como gastados una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas también

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a su casa para hablar con su esposa

Al saber que todo se encontraba perfectamente bien se tranquilizo y salió a dar un paseo

Por lo alto que estaba el sol definió que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde más o menos

Su teléfono sonó seguro se suponía de una reunión así que decidió atender

-buenas tardes habla Izayoi

-¿Izayoi ya llegaste?

-discúlpeme pero… ¿Quién es usted?

-primo! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-¿kurousagi?

-exacto-

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba en Hong Kong?-

-eso es secreto

-como quieras pero… ¿Dónde estas?-

-detrás tuyo…-dicho esto colgó

Izayoi se volteo y para cuando se dio cuenta una mujer alta, con atributos grandes y de pelo rosado lo cual era extraño porque el la recordaba de pelo azul… el punto es que esa mujer venia a toda velocidad tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso solo para terminar tirándolo al piso

-primo! Te extrañe muchísimo!

-auch ten más cuidado-le contesto algo enojado mientras trataba de levantarse

-¿acaso tu no me extrañaste?-

-no es eso… es que estamos en la vía publica como para que te me tires así-

-lo siento-río algo nerviosa mientras le salía una enorme gota de la nuca

-¿como sabías que estaba aquí?-

-te dije que es súper secreto-

-en algún momento lo sabré- respondió-de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿no lo sabias? Estoy viviendo aquí desde ya hace uno años-

-perdón por no saberlo todo-le respondió victorioso

-primo sigues siendo molesto pero de todas formas cuéntame de tu "esposa" ¿la conoceré algún día?-

-¿sabias que das miedo?-

-¿por qué?-

-deja no importa-levanto una mano en señal de dejémoslo por ahora-demos un paseo y te contare todo pero tu también cuéntame-

-ok pero primero quiero saber por lo menos el nombre de tu esposa-

-ok ok se nota que la quieres conocer… te lo dire si me dices como conseguiste todos mis datos-

-ok te lo diré… en la primaria tuve una amiga llamada You con la que me reencontré hace unos años cuando ella vino aquí y le di mi teléfono entonces me conto que estabas saliendo con alguien-

-tú y tú amiga me dan miedo-

-¿por qué?-

-porque yo no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien llamada You-

-si tu si al conoces solo que no te acuerdas-

-¿de donde la conozco? Si se puede saber-

-Ella estudio contigo en la facultad de economía-

-ah cierto Kasukabe You ¿no es así?-

-exacto-

-¿y como se entero ella?-

-no lo se-se encogió de hombros-ahora cumple tu parte del trato-

-ok ok te lo diré ella se llama Asuka Ku…-

-¿puede ser que se llame Asuka Kudou?-interrumpió

-exacto ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque ella era una de mis mejores amigas en la escuela…Wow hace tanto que no se anda de ella-dijo sorprendida-cuéntame entonces que es de tu vida y de la de ella

-ok vallamos a aquel café y hablemos tranquilos-señalo un café que estaba del otro lado de la calle

-de acuerdo-dijo y cruzo la calle rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que había mucho trafico pero Izayoi confiaba de que nada le pasaría hasta que un camión estaba a punto de llevársela puesta

Pero Izayoi fue más rápido y la empujo (creo que el resultado de esto es medio obvio) y si así es el camión se lo termino llevando a Izayoi

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ahora solo les queda esperar al próximo sábado pero nos e preocupen tratare de subirlo antes de las 23:00

Espero sus reviews y gracias a todos los que leen


	3. Chapter 3

Pendiente 24-7 ch3

Capitulo 5:recuerdos de la vida

Se escucho un golpe seco y un chillido estruendoso del camión, que freno al instante

Kurousagui no supo como reaccionar, porque, después de todo, ver como un camión se lleva a tu primo no es cosa de todos los días

-llamen a la ambulancia… ¿señora se encuentra bien?...llamen urgentemente a la ambulancia… ¿Qué sucede?-eran los únicos murmullos que Kurousagui lograba oír, estaba totalmente paralizada…en shock… y lo peor se sentía culpable, porque ese momento le podría costar la vida a su primo, el cual ella no tenia ni idea de si seguía teniendo pulso.

NO…NO…NO… ¿es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo mal? Maldita sea ¿Por qué el y no yo?-era lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza

-¡Primo!-salió corriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a el. Y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar y sujetar su actualmente frio cuerpo y tratar de fijarse si aún tenia pulso

Mucha gente trato de separarla del cuerpo, pero fue imposible, por lo menos hasta que llego la ambulancia.

En solo cuestión de minutos ese accidente era noticia en todo el continente asiático, después de todo el era una parte muy importante para la economía y la sociedad de todo Japón.

* * *

Kasukabe y Asuka se encontraban en una cafetería cerca de la casa de You, ya que últimamente se reunían muy seguidos.

En ese momento ambas notaron que las personas de allí se levantaban de sus asientos y murmuraban cosas como "¿Qué le paso?" "pobre de el" "esto es imposible" "la familia debe estar muy triste"

En ese momento You y Asuka decidieron levantarse de sus asientos y fijarse que estaba sucediendo

You Kasukabe se quedo en shock al ver la noticia pero no más que su amiga

Y eso lo comprobaron varias personas al ver que Asuka solo dirigía la mirada al televisor de la cafetería y soltaba un lago de lágrimas, todo al mismo tiempo.

En el momento que You le dijo unas palabras Asuka reacciono y solo logro decirle a You que urgentemente se dirija a comprar unos boletos para avión con destino a Hong Kong

Pero eso You lo pudo escuchar a duras penas, es que lloraba y sollozaba tanto que apenas se le entendía que estaba modulando y no lamentándose, pero unos hombres que le entendieron, le dijeron lo que acababa de decir y You lo realizo enseguida.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakamaki Izayoi seré su nuevo compañero este año espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo un alegre niño saludando a lo que seria su nueva clase

Ese mismo día realice un nuevo amigo "Jin Russel" eran inseparables, o por lo menos hasta que Jin se traslado a Hong Kong y no supo nada más de el

Faltaban solo unos días para que se reciba de la universidad y al salir vio a una hermosa mujer que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle pero un hombre no se dio cuenta que el semáforo daba en rojo y paso de todas formas, entonces en ese momento Izayoi reacciono, se acercó a ella y la empujo hacía atrás

"recuerdo aún su cara de shock"

-"gracias"-

-"no es nada"-

-"¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?"-

-"dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?"-

-"si quieres mi nombre te lo diré"-afirmo la muchacha-"me llamo Asuka Kudou"-

-"con que Asuka ¿eh?"-pregunto retóricamente el hombre-"bueno Asuka déjame decirte que tienes un hermoso nombre y que tu también lo eres"-

-"pues… gracias"-contesto la mujer con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas

"la imagen se puso en blanco como un destello de luz"

-"Señor Izayoi Sakamaki ¿usted acepta a la señorita Asuka Kudou como su esposa?"-pregunto el alto hombre con ropas blancas que por lo que tenia entendido era un cura…-…-

"un cura" ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué un cura? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Y por qué sentía tantos nervios? ¿Por qué el hombre hablaba y el no oía absolutamente nada? ¿Por qué "EL MISMO" estaba hablando y no oía nada?

¿Qué es esto?

"mi amor ¿me escuchas?" "soy yo" "¿Dónde estas?"

"y ahora esto…" definitivamente estaba confundido

¿Quién es? ¿Quién me habla?

¿Qué sucede?

"no opinare a partir de ahora es tu elección"

´"elección…"-repitió-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién me habla? ¿A qué te refieres con "elección"?

* * *

Continuara…

¿Les gusto el cap. de hoy?

Espero sus reviews

Pd.: Estaba pensando en no continuar solamente ella! El mes que viene exactamente si no que preferiría terminarlo cuando termine con este fic

Espero su opinión

Pd 2.: estuve leyendo un review medio desubicado en el fic solamente ella! Me parece que antes de decir eso tendrías que fijarte si escribir es tan fácil como crees (y no creas que por tu review voy a dejar de escribir porque no voy a dejar de escribir ni con tu review no con el de nadie)

Después de eso 5mentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Pendiente 24.7 ch 6

Capitulo 6: una decisión de vida o muerte literal

-buenos días señora en que la puedo ayudar-dijo una joven recepcionista de cabello rubio y corto con cara de "soy más buena que dios"

-busco al señor Izayoi…Izayoi sakamaki-dijo desesperada la abogada

-veamos mmm… ah, sí aquí está…el se encuentra en el piso 3, pasillo 1, habitación 96 podría…-antes de que la mujer lograra terminar la abogada y su amiga le respondieron con un "gracias" en tono nervioso, y desesperado, y luego de ese acto salieron corriendo más rápido que tu cuando tus compañeros descubren que tienes dinero

-Asuka espera podría todavía estar en una de las operaciones…-trato de detenerla You

-no importa, necesito confirmar si es mi esposo o no…-dijo bruscamente la abogada en tono de "no me interrumpas" sin decir ni una palabra más

Su amiga pudo notar en el viaje hacía el cuarto del hombre que Asuka parecía no mover nada más que las piernas porque… ¡ERA ASÍ! No movió ni un solo musculo excepto los de las piernas

Al llegar a destino Asuka salió corriendo con todo lo que le quedaba de energía para poder preguntar por el paciente que estaba ahí dentro la habitación 96 a una enfermera que estaba de guardia durante la cirugía

-disculpe señorita… ¿puede darme datos del señor al que están operando dentro de esta habitación?-dijo en tono suplicante y con carita de cachorro mojado

-lamento decirle señorita que eso es clasificado-

Asuka ya sintiendo como la fuerza de la derrota le recorría el cuerpo dijo con sus últimas fuerzas-se lo suplico ¡por favor! El hombre que esta ahí adentro puede llegar a ser mi esposo y…-sin poder completar la frase se sujeto bien fuerte de los brazos de la mujer y se empezó a arrodillar en forma de derrota, a los pies de la mujer sin dejar de sostenerla ni un momento-se lo ruego por favor, es que yo no se que haría, si el hombre que esta ahí adentro…-dicho esto se largo a llorar primero débilmente, hasta que sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro en ese momento sin nadie saber porque ni siquiera ella misma se largo a llorar con todas las fuerzas que tenia y con las que no tenia

-de acuerdo…se lo diré-contesto amablemente la mujer sintiendo pena por la abogada- el hombre que esta ahí adentro se llama Izayoi Sakamaki de 34 años y trabaja en un centro de economía en Japón y…-sin poder terminar noto que la mujer dejo de llorar y esbozo una leve sonrisa que por lo que la mujer pudo deducir era de locura

Claro que sus sospechas fueron afirmadas cuando la abogada empezó a gritar como de dolor y a arrancarse los cabellos si escucharon bien, ¡SE EMPEZO A RRANCAR LOS CABELLOS!

You no pudiendo soportar ver a su amiga de la infancia sufrir de esa manera, así que corrió a abrazarla y tratar de consolarla aprisionado sus brazos para que no siga con ese acto, y trato de tranquilizarla susurrándole al oído frases como "todo estará bien", "el es un hombre fuerte", "no te preocupes", "el no querría verte así", etc. etc...

Hasta que en un punto noto que la mujer se había tranquilizado y solo suspiraba y susurraba "no puede ser", "dios que he hecho", "amor te estaré esperando", y así hasta que se quedo tranquila, You la dejo acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y le pidió a la enfermera que la cuidara así ella podría ir a comprar un café a la cafetería del hospital

De camino a la cafetería se cruzo con una mujer que casi ni la diviso por lo rápido que iba

La verdad es que desde que era pequeña odiaba los hospitales eran lugares tan tristes tan… tan fúnebres

Y por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, ni quería pensar en eso…

Freno, suspiro y siguió su camino

* * *

-disculpe señorita ¿todavía no reciben visitas?-

-no, me temo que no-

-oh, ya veo-respondió la mujer con tono de desanimo

-señorita ¿no sería mejor si va a su casa y descansa?-le sugirió la mujer

-no, me temo que no puedo hacerlo necesito estar aquí después de todo fue mi culpa-contesto algo afligida la mujer, seguido de eso se dio vuelta y vio a una mujer que por lo dedujo le parecía conocida después de todo ¿Qué estaría haciendo esa mujer ahí? Después de todo… Izayoi era el único en ese pasillo siendo operado o estando en atención médica

Continuara…

Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado el sábado pasado y adivinen… ¡YA TENGO INTERNET! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Pendiente 24.7

Ch 7: Al despertar el reencuentro

You se dirigió a la cafetería a cumplir el objetivo de "conseguir un café"

"En esos momentos cuando estas muy preocupada por alguien puedes ser algo descuidada en ciertas maneras"- Recito You por lo bajo, según su memoria esas palabras se las dijo su padre cuando su madre estaba en coma.

You tropezó con algo que por lo que su pie pudo deducir era una silla, sinceramente su padre tenia razón-Que día…-insistió con un aire pesado-Aunque creo que otros la están pasando mucho peor- medito pensando en Izayoi y también en su querida amiga Asuka-Espero que Asuka siga dormida-seguido de eso suspiro y se levanto del frio suelo

* * *

¿Enserio te quedaras aquí? ¿Sin pensar en la oscuridad? ¿El temor? ¿O siquiera si hay gente esperando por ti? – se escucho a lo lejos de una voz algo familiar

¿De que hablas? No entiendo nada, por favor dímelo- insistió

Lamento decirte que no puedo concederte ese pedido, por lo tanto tu mismo tendrás que averiguarlo- ordeno la voz

Aunque sea una pista- Insistió de nuevo

Eso tampoco puedo concedértelo- negó la voz- así que encárgate de que el tiempo no se acabe

Luego de esto la visón se volvió borrosa, y para cuando ya quería saberlo se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hotel de Hong Kong en el cual se hospedaba

Que bueno era solo un mal sueño- dijo con un tono de alivio- será mejor que salga un momento

* * *

Asuka se despertó al sentir como si algo suave, algo que ya había sentido antes le presionaba la nariz.

Bostezó, se desperezo, y trato de limpiar algunas lagañas de sus ojos- Izayoi ¿eres tu, mi amor?-contesto en un tono de "recién me levanto" (lo cual era cierto)

El individuo que la despertó sonrió, pero no de una forma alegre o tierna sino una forma que demostraba que sentía pena por la abogada-Lamento hacerte ilusiones, pero me temo que no soy el- reparo el individuo

-Ya veo-contesto deprimida- en ese caso, lamento haberte confundido- ladeo la cabeza y acto seguido bajo la mirada- en serio lamento haberte confundido es que yo…

-No te preocupes yo también desearía que fuera el- interrumpió el ser- sabes… lamento haberte despertado, es que parecías tener una pesadilla

-¿De enserió?, realmente no recuerdo muy claramente que soñé- levanto la mirada y la dirigió a el individuo frente a ella-Mmm… ya veo eres mujer… ya me parecía por el tono de tu voz-trato de sonreírle forzosamente- Mucho gusto soy Asuka… Kudou Asuka-se presento y extendió su mano con una sonrisa esta vez un poco más creíble

Cuando dijo esto notó como la mujer frente a ella se quedo en un estado de shock

-Disculpe señora ¿le ocurre algo?- trato de averiguar la licenciada- Señora… ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer se puso a sollozar casi ininteligiblemente una y otra vez "lo siento mucho" "lo siento mucho"

Por supuesto que la Abogada lo primero que pensó fue que su nombre le trajo algún recuerdo, pero prefería ayudarla y luego preguntaría

-Ya llegue-interrumpió You -¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… no lo se, esta mujer se puso a sollozar así como así-contesto Asuka

-Parece que quisiera llorar ¿no sabes si le sucedió algo?-trato de sacar fichas posibles

-Si te digo que se puso a sollozar así como así, es porque se puso a sollozar así como así ¡no te estoy mintiendo!-contesto cada vez más alterada la intima

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…. Te creo pero ¿no crees que sea mejor hacer que tome asiento y tratar de tranquilizarla?

-Buena idea-afirmo Asuka- ayúdame a sentarla You…

-¿You? ¿You eres tú?-empezó a preguntar la mujer ya un tanto calmada

-p…Pues yo creo que todavía me llamo así-contesto You-disculpa pero… ¿nos conocemos?

-Claro que sí ¡soy yo!, ¿You no me recuerdas?-la mujer contesto y se volteó hacía la intima de la abogada

-Ahora que lo pienso te me haces familiar-afirmo You

-Soy yo Kurousagi… tu amiga de la infancia- le recordó

-Claro ¿Cómo no pude haber caído antes?-sinceramente no lo sabia

-Etto… disculpen que les interrumpa pero… ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Aún sin caer con las fichas pregunto la abogada

-Asuka será mejor que charlemos…-solicito Kurousagi

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy perdonen por no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero últimamente no puedo hacerlo

PD.: quedan avisados de que el próximo sábado tampoco actualizaré

PD2.: el sábado 9/11 probablemente tampoco lo haga

Espero sus reviews

¡nos leemos la próxima!


End file.
